remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hogarth Hughes
Hogarth Hughes was an energetic, young, curious boy with an active imagination, and the main protagonist of The Iron Giant. He is voiced by Eli Marienthal. Appearance He is spunky, rebellious and brave. He has brown hair, blue eyes and he wears a blue shirt under a red/black jacket, blue pants, white underwear and sneakers Bio Hogarth was first seen going to his mother's diner to ask her to let him have a squirrel as a pet. His mother, Annie, refuses. Hogearth notices that the squirrel has escaped and went up the pants of a man named Dean McCoppin. Dean lets the squirrel out, causing the squirrel to wreck havoc and Hogarth to get into trouble. Hogarth goes home and disobeys his mother by watching scary movies and eating late night snacks late at night when all of a sudden, his TV stops working. He goes to the roof to see that the satellite was eaten. He goes off to investigate only to discover a giant robot coming his way to a power station. The robot gets entangled in wires and not knowing what to do, Hogarth goes to help him and shuts the power making the robot collapse. Hogarth throws a rock into the robot's mouth making him wake up and Hogarth runs away only to be confronted by his mom. He goes into the woods, hoping to encounter the robot and get a picture. After hours of waiting, it looks like he's going to give up until the Giant encounters him. Hogarth sees that the giant is a nice guy and with Dean's help Hogarth helps hide the giant in his Junkyard. Later, when the government tries to destroy the giant, Hogarth gets knocked unconscious in the pursuit. The giant mistakes this for his death and snaps at the government, turning into a deadly war machine. When Hogarth recovers, he is able to calm down the giant, telling him "you are who you choose to be." Kent Mansley, the guy who is paranoid about the robot and wants it destroyed, prepares to order the USS Nautilus to launch a nuclear missile at the giant soon after, only to be tricked by Odd into ordering the submarine to abort the missile instead of launch it at once using the Reverse Psychology. However, XANA possesses the missile and launches it. But the giant, saying goodbye to Hogarth and telling him not to follow, takes off into the sky and intercepts the missile to save the town of Rockwell from nuclear destruction. Sometime later, a memorial statue has been dedicated to the giant that Dean (now Hogarth's stepfather) constructed at the park, and Hogarth recieves the only piece of debris recovered from the explosion, a jaw bolt. That night, when the bolt starts to move on its own, Hogarth lets it roll into the countryside. In the Langjokull glacier in Iceland, the giant starts reassembling itself in the final scene of the movie Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Iron Giant characters Category:Males Category:Kids